As an absorption cool-warm water machine or an absorption refrigerating machine in which a high-quality fuel system and a exhaust-heat utility system are provided and a heat exchanger is provided to be charged with exhaust-heat from outside through the heat exchanger into the tubing of the exhaust-heat utility system there is, for example, Japanese Patent Application Ser. No. 6-73428 previously filed for an application by the present applicant.
Here, in the cool-warm water machine, there is a case which a solution pump is interrupted in response to various signals (such as, a signal detecting a cool water temperature lower than a predetermined value) produced during an operation.
However, in the case of providing the heat exchanger, through which the exhaust-heat is charged from outside into the tubing of the exhaust-heat utility system, even after interrupting the solution pump, there is a case in which the exhaust-heat is charged from outside through the heat exchanger. In this case, the solution is not circulated, so that the solution inside the heat exchanger is inspissated, resulting in a fear that the solution is crystallized in the heat exchanger. If the crystallizing is produced, the subsequent system to the heat exchanger cannot be used. Consequently, it is required to avoid producing crystallization, however, in a conventional art, an effective preventive measure has not been proposed yet.
The other well-known art will be further explained with reference to FIG. 23 (a drawing showing one of the embodiments of the present invention).
In the absorption cool-warm water machine, a vaporizer 2, an absorber 3, a condenser 4, a high-temperature regenerator 10 and an exhaust-heat heat-exchanger 20 are provided, in which cool-warm water is fed through a cool-warm water circulation line 5 to a cooling load (not shown). Further, a cooling water circulation line 6 is provided to feed cooling water to the absorber 3 and the condenser 4.
An exhaust-heat charge line 22 is provided to feed the exhaust-heat from an exhaust-heat line 21 to the heat-exchanger 20, in which a three valve V1 capable of adjusting the flow is provided at a confluent point of the exhaust-heat charge line 22 and the exhaust-heat line 21.
As a condition for the cool-warm water circulation line 5 in the aforementioned absorption cool-warm water machine 1, for example, a cool-warm water entrance-temperature T.sub.Lin in is adapted to be 12.degree. C., and a cool-warm water exit-temperature T.sub.Lout is adapted to be 7.degree. C. The high-temperature regenerator 10 and a burner for combustion of high-quality fuel 11 provided to the high-temperature regenerator 10 are designed to meet a reference fixed by the aforementioned temperatures in a non-charging state of the exhaust-heat.
Comparing with an operation at the aforementioned condition or reference, there is a case for increasing the temperature of high-temperature regenerator 10. For example, when the overload acts by the cooling load connected to the cool-warm water circulation line 5, the cool-warm water entrance-temperature T.sub.Lin becomes higher (e.g., 13.degree. C.) than 12.degree. C. In order to control the cool-warm water exit-temperature T.sub.Lout to be 7.degree. C. in the aforementioned over-load state, it is required to operate for high-load or over-load from a normal operation, so that the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 increases more than (a required value) in the normal operation.
Further, the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 increases more than the required value when a cooling water circulation temperature TMin circulating in the cooling water circulation line 6 returning from a cooling tower (not shown) to the cool-warm water machine 1 is increased more than a set value.
The aforementioned increase of the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is remarkable in an exhaust-heat charge operation mode charging the exhaust-heat fed from outside.
However, there is a disadvantage that corrosion of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is facilitated when the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is increased more than the required value.
In answer to the aforementioned disadvantage, art is proposed, in which a limiter is provided in order that the operation of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is interrupted by action of the limiter when the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is increased more than-the required value. However, use of the aforementioned art causes the ability of the cool-warm water machine 1 when the operation of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is interrupted to sharply reduce, therefore, a disadvantage is produced, in which the smooth operation of the cool-warm water machine 1 is impeded.
Further, another conventional art will be explained with reference to FIG. 27 (a drawing showing one of the embodiments of the present invention).
Like the absorption cool-warm water machine 1 shown in FIG. 23, the cool-warm water entrance-temperature T.sub.Lin of the cool-warm water circulation line 5 is 12.degree. C., and the cool-warm water exit-temperature T.sub.Lout is 7.degree. C. The high-temperature regenerator 10 and the burner for combustion of the high-quality fuel 11 provided to the high-temperature regenerator 10 are designed based on the aforementioned temperatures.
Comparing with an operation at the aforementioned condition or reference, there is a case for increasing the temperature of high-temperature regenerator 10. For example, when over-action of load is produced by the cooling load connected to the cool-warm water circulation line 5, the cool-warm water entrance-temperature T.sub.Lin becomes higher (e.g., 13.degree. C.) than 12.degree. C., so that, in order to control the cool-warm water exit-temperature T.sub.Lout to be 7.degree. C. in the aforementioned over-load state, it is required to operate for the high-load from the normal operation, therefore, the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is increased more than (a required value) in the normal operation. And, the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is increased more than the required value when the cooling water circulation temperature returning from the cooling tower (not shown) provided to circulate to the cooling water circulation line 6 to the cool-warm water machine 1 is increased more than the set value.
The aforementioned increase of the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is remarkable in an exhaust-heat charge operation mode charging the exhaust-heat fed from outside.
However, refrigerant of liquid phase sent from the condenser 4 to the vaporizer 2 is resulted from the amount in response to the fed heating value, in which there is, in the exhaust-heat charge operation mode, a case of an insufficient heating surface area of the vaporizer 2 against the amount of the refrigerant. In this case, there is a disadvantage in which the refrigerant of the liquid phase (unavailable refrigerant) is produced to move to the side of the absorber 3 before evaporating. The unavailable refrigerant is sent to the absorber 3 without absorbing the evaporated heat from the cool-warm water in the vaporizer 2, therefore, the unavailable refrigerant is unable to cool but processes only the action of diluting the refrigerant solution in the absorber 3. More specifically, the presence of the unavailable refrigerant shows that the operation of the absorption cool-warm water machine is not facilitated efficiently.
When the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is increased more than the required value, there is a disadvantage in which the corrosion of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is facilitated, in answer to the disadvantage of the corrosion, art is proposed, in which limiter is provided in order that the operation of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is interrupted by action of the limiter when the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is increased more than the required value. However, when the operation of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is interrupted, the ability of the cool-warm water machine 1 is sharply reduced, therefore, another disadvantage is produced, in which the smooth operation of the cool-warm water machine 1 is impeded.
FIG. 62 is another drawing showing a conventional absorption cool-warm water machine which differs from the absorption cool-warm water machine. Comparing with the operation at the aforementioned condition or reference, there is a case for increasing the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10. For example, when over-action of the load is produced by the cooling load connecting to the cool-warm water circulation line 5, the cool-warm water entrance-temperature T.sub.Lin becomes higher (e.g., 13.degree. C.) than 12.degree. C., so that, in order to control the cool-warm water exit-temperature T.sub.Lout to be 7.degree. C. in the aforementioned over-load state, it is required to operate at high-load from the normal operation, therefore, the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is increased more than (the required value) in the normal operation. And, the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is increased more than the required value when the cooling water circulation temperature returning from the cooling tower (not shown) provided to circulate to the cooling water circulation line 6 to the cool-warm water machine 1 is increased more than the set value. The aforementioned increase of the temperature of the high-temperature regenerator 10 is remarkable in an exhaust-heat charge operation mode charging the exhaust-heat fed from outside.
When the cool-warm water machine 1 is in the over-load state, even though the exhaust-heat held in the warm exhaust-water is charged into the cool-warm water machine 1, the heating surface area of each element (e.g., the vaporizer 2) is insufficient, so that the charged exhaust-heat is wastefully radiated to the cooling tower (not shown) that is provided to circulate to the cooling water circulation line 6. The aforementioned situation is out of step with an effective use of the exhaust-heat or the requirement of saving energy.
And, the temperature of the warm exhaust-water fed through the exhaust-heat line 21 and the exhaust-heat charge line 22 is not fixed. Here, decreasing the temperature of the warm exhaust-water, the effect of charging the exhaust-heat is reduced. When the temperature of the warm exhaust-water is lower than the temperature of the solution in the cool-warm water machine, the flow of the heat results in a counter-current from the solution to the warm exhaust-water, therefore, there is an important disadvantage in which the refrigerant ability of the absorption cool-warm water machine is insufficient. Furthermore, it is possible that the heating value caused by the high-quality fuel charged into the cool-warm water machine is unnecessarily wasted.